A solvent is a liquid or gas that dissolves a solid, liquid, or gaseous solute, resulting in a solution. Water is the most commonly used solvent for everyday cleansing of skin. Water alone, however, is usually insufficient to remove non-water soluble substances such as oil-based paint, grease, oil, non-water based glue, and the like from skin. Products such as for example Varsol™ and mineral spirits can remove such substances from skin but are toxic to animals, humans and the environment generally, and they cannot be disposed of safely in municipal water systems. Such prior art solvents often contain known carcinogens such as toluene and benzene which can be hazardous to health through prolonged exposure to the skin. As many of these solvents are also highly volatile, they emit harmful vapors, making them flammable and difficult to store safely.
Increasingly, there is a desire and need for more environmentally-friendly skin cleansers. A cleanser which is “environmentally-friendly” is one which is generally benign to the environment and human health in particular.